Hermiones dark revenge
by Jane2004
Summary: Hermiones relationship with ron didnt go as planned. She is homeless, penneiless and friendless (broken) but what if she can get revenge on those who have wronged her. And where do slytherins come into this? Be warned there are metiones of rape and violence
1. chapter 1

~chapter one~

{Summary}

Hermione relationship with Ron didn't go as she has planned and now she doesn't know what to do. she's homeless, penniless and friendless (broken) but what if she can get revenge on those that have wronged her. And how do a few slytherin fit into all this?

/Authors note/

I know that i came off quite suddenly so I thought I might start something new. You do have to bare in mind though that I can't update every week, as at my we have no WiFi. So please try and keep your notifications on and please leave comments so I can do my best to make my story better. This story will also contain, mention of rape, light domestic violence and some Weasley bashing. I have warned you so please don't make any negative comments if you don't like these types of fanfic. Hermione will also be dark later on in this story.

thank you.

The breakup

Ron and her have only just moved out of the burrow. She's now wishing she hadn't. Everything was fine until that day.

~Flashback~

The day Ron decided to get drunk. She was up worrying, hermione was just about to send for a search party when he stumbles through the door. He stops and just stares at her. Then he starts to scream at her. Blaming her. Saying she should of helped him. That it's her fault his broths dead. That she didn't try hard enough. It continued like that until he felt like he needed to punish her, for not living up to her name. He threw the bottle he had in his hand at her head. Hermione didn't see it coming and it knocked her unconscious. When Granger came through, all she felt was a sore head and a back. Then she felt a weight on top of her. It was Ron. He was whispering in her ear, "You see what you have made me become Hermione, you could of saved Percy but you didn't try. I always knew you didn't like him because he was smarter then you. So now I'm going to punish you." Hermione heard a zip being undone and knew what was about to happen and starts to thrash about trying to get away but she found she couldn't move her arms and legs.

~End flashback~

Hermione shakes her head she doesn't want to think about that not right now because first she has to come up with a plan to get her away from him.

Hermione was just getting ready to run when the magical police come running in. Hermione knew what has happened. Ron. He must of knew she was planning on getting away. "Are you Hermione Granger?" A bald middle aged man asked. "Yes that is me. Is there anything I can help you sir?" Hermione asked politely. "Hermione Granger you need to come with us, anything you say or do could be used against you in court." He said. Hermione was trying to think of ways to get away but couldn't think of anything but then someone came to mind. "I'm sorry sir but why do I need to come with you, I've kept to all the laws." She said trying to distract him enough to get to her necklace in her suitcase side pocket.

"Well a tip was made today that you are planning on poisoning Ronald Weasley" he stated in a clear voice. "Ahhh, I see. Well let me just get my wand to give to you then we can go." Hermione said in a non-nonsense tone. "Very well miss Granger." He said looking at her suspension.

She made her way to her room where she grabbed her wand and her necklace. She held the necklace in her hand and thought Draco in trouble, get to mine and Ron's house bring backup and be fast! And don't get caught by the arours surrounding mine!


	2. The ambush

A/N sorry that chapter 2 is late but had a little but had writers block but it's all good. Please let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoy the story. Btw # means thoughts or people inside others heads.

Chapter 2

~The Ambush~

Meanwhile Draco and the rest of the Slytherins are in Malfoy Manor having their own problems. "You know his angry right." Said a dark skinned boy. "Of course I know, it was my responsibility to stop her from going to the order again and yet I failed" Draco all but pouted. Then all of a sudden the blond boy is holding his head as if in pain. #Draco in trouble, get to mine and Ron's house bring backup and be fast! And don't get caught by the arours surrounding mine!#. He quickly stood up shouting for his dad.

Lucius on his part came running in to the west study where the younger ones were. "She contacted?" He asked in a excited tone. "Yes father, although she said she was in trouble and that aurors were surrounding hers! Dad she sounded tired, like something has happened." The son said in a sad voice. He barely had time to say anything before Nott stood addressing everyone, " Then we go and get her, we never leave one of ours behind" he stated in a hard, commanding voice. Everyone agreed and quickly Apparited on the spot.

Hermione house

She felt her wards change letting her know that the others have arrived. She walked back into her front room and handed her wand over to the aurors. "Here you go sir, now how about we get going to the ministry?" She said as if Christmas has come early. " very well miss granger, please go to Auror Collins and he will lead you outside." He stated in a calm tone. #Draco Now# she stated.

Draco heard her thoughts and gave a nod to Blaise Zabini and his father. They both caught the nod and flicked their wands. !BANG! The sound of a door being blown off was sounded. Their in all their glory was 2 men in deatheater robes with their wands pointed at the magical police. "I think we will be taking miss riddle with us thank you very much." sounded a deep voice.

Disclaimer: still don't own this apart from the plot.

A/N: well that's a twist in the story, sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger but I do love readers in suspense. So let me know what you think.


End file.
